1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical stapling devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to adapter assemblies for use with the powered surgical stapling devices and loading units for use with the adapter assemblies.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical stapling devices having a powered handle are known. Such devices typically include an adapter assembly for connecting loading units to the powered handle. Often the adapter assemblies transfer rotational motion from one or more motors in the powered handle assembly into linear motion to actuate and articulate the attached loading units. Because replacing a used disposable loading unit or replacing a used cartridge assembly of a multiple use loading unit during a surgical procedure may be a complicated and/or time consuming process, it would be desirable to have an adapter assembly and loading unit with an easily attachable and replaceable loading unit. It would be further desirable to have an adapter assembly with a flexible shaft for increasing the ability to maneuver the loading unit to a desired location.